Practicing Medicine
by Brazzlegirl
Summary: A little scene I wanted to write. Sniper gets hurt and Medic "heals" him up. Mostly for character development. Rated T-because Medic.


**Hey, it's me, totally NOT putting off writing chapter 11. Well, the new Scream Fortress 2 update became a thing, so I was doing that a lot, and after hearing Medic's voice lines, I decided I really wanted to write the team when they weren't all...angst. I wanted to write Medic like Medic, to get this little idea out of my head, and to prove that I'm still writing. **

**I'm still trudging through Blackout, and I promised I would finish it, but for now, I'll leave you with this**

"MEDIC! MEDIC!" Scout shrieked loudly, dragging the wounded Sniper on the ground carelessly. "DOC, C'MON," he burst in through the doors to Medic's lab and Sniper groaned behind him.

"This isn't 'elping me, mate," he grumbled incomprehensibly. Scout glanced at him.

"Shut up, I'm savin' your freakin' life!" He exclaimed, looking up to see Medic emerging out of the back. "Doc, Snipe's busted up real bad," he explained, hefting Sniper carelessly onto the stainless steel table. Sniper's clothes were blood stained and there were many good sized bullet holes in his stomach. His arm looked like it was broken too-the one Scout had been dragging him by.

"Oh my," Medic said, bending over Sniper. "He does look very bad." Sniper glared up at him.

"'m fine…just a few scrapes. I can take care of'm later," his breath was coming out in shaky gasps as he tried to sit up.

"Nein, nein, zhis needs to be taken care of immediately!" Medic pushed him back and Sniper groaned again. He glared up at Scout with a look that said _I'm going to kill you_.

"Yeah, Doc, I'm gonna take off," Scout muttered, backing out of the room slowly and watching Medic fiddle with various tools.

"Tschüss," he responded, not looking up. Sniper watched as he switched the medigun on from over the bed.

"This is ridiculous, I can take care of myself," Sniper groaned again, flinching and causing himself more pain. He attempted to hide a grimace, but failed at it. Medic smiled.

"Sure you can," he responded, picking up a small syringe.

"The medigun supposed to keep me from _dying?_" Sniper asked, glancing at the rather large needle. Medic coughed quietly.

"Vell, yes, actually," he responded, poking the syringe into Sniper's arm. Sniper flinched away slightly.

"That…that hurt…that REALLY hurt!" He cried indignantly, rubbing the little red dot. Medic shrugged.

"Vhat did you expect? Did you expect it to give you a warm fuzzy feeling?" Sniper frowned, but didn't respond.

"Y'know, I think I'm startin' ta feel better already," he said. "It's as if there never were any bullets in me. Perhaps I'll just go now,"

"Nein, Sniper. Zhat is just zhe anesthetic," Medic responded, making sure Sniper didn't leave. "You might start feeling a bit drowsy," Sniper fidgeted uncomfortably and grumbled under his breath again.

"So, when's it s'posed ta actually work? Cause I don't really feel anythin' much-" Sniper suddenly cut off and passed out, sliding down a bit in the nearly-flat chair. Medic stared for a moment, goggle-eyed, before grabbing the bottle and syringe to check how much he was actually supposed to give Sniper. His eyes widened when he read that he'd given him a whole dose more than he should have.

"Oh…zhat is not good. Ach, I'm sure he'll live,"

A couple of hours later, Sniper blinked his eyes open. At first, everything was blurry, and there was a banging in his head. He could also smell salty iron blood, and when his vision came into focus, Medic was staring at him like a vulture. The two locked eyes for a solid ten seconds before Medic broke the silence.

"You're alive!-Awake, ja, of course you're alive. It's not like you vere in any danger of dying. Except zhat you vere but zhe point is you're awake," he yammered on, and Sniper had a hard time keeping up-his head was rather clouded.

"Doc, hold up," he slurred, trying to sit up. He gasped and fell back when he felt a searing pain. "I…I thought you were just removin' the bullets!" Medic glanced at the wall.

"Vell…you couldn't come here and NOT expect me to do anyzhing else…" He replied, a slightly nervous grin on his face. Sniper deadpanned.

"What else did'ya do…?" He said slowly, eyes widening.

"Nozhing! Nozhing you should worry about, but I zhink I _may _have misplaced your left kidney," Medic said, looking around on the floor. "But, but don't worry! I'm fairly certain, zhat people can survive with only one kidney," he added quickly, seeing the alarm on Sniper's face.

"You…_lost my kidney_?!" Sniper exclaimed, jolting upright and immediately regretting it. The anesthesia had definitely worn off.

"I told you-it's nozhing to worry about!" Medic grinned reassuringly then turned around, carrying a bunch of stained tools back to the counter. Suddenly, he slipped and landed flat on his back, letting out a small yelp and all the metal tools clattering loudly to the floor. Sniper glanced down nervously.

"Ach…I found it!"


End file.
